


Deal with the Devil

by Ton (tonkatsupls)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Complete, Dammit Belial, Did you know that Belial can inflict the Charm status, Gran really wants Belial's scythe, Involves his scythe, M/M, Masturbation, So yeah, What are tags in AO3, and i hate it, don't do this at home, is that the right tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton
Summary: By all means, he shouldn't accept something from that devil. And yet Gran can't help but yearn for the power of Belial's scythe.( Basically me writing the Scythe of Belial uncap episodes and then some )





	Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have the weapon yet lmao. Just ended up watching the uncap episodes for the scythe. One day I'll have it for myself...

The last he'd seen of that contemptible fallen angel was when he was dragged into a hole between dimensions. That was the last he'd seen of Belial.

Or so it should have been.

A single form stood before him, the black of his clothes like a stain on the white void that surrounded him. The fallen angel stood before Gran good as new, as if they had never fought. 

_"Oh, did I spook you, Singularity?"_

Belial's voice, deep and filled with mocking, one that should have been silenced weeks ago, graced Gran's ears yet again. Naturally, Gran could only be surprised at seeing the figure that could only exist as a ghost.

_"Ooh, I do love that penetrating glare of yours. But you can relax. For now, at least. Actually I've brought a little something you might be interested in."_

Only a madman would ever trust Belial after all that he had done, and yet Gran's eyes were captivated by the weapon Belial held up before him. A scythe, its snath, gnarled and twisted, violet feathers dancing around the wood.  Although its underside shone with a silver light, the blade shone with a black as dark as the heart of its wielder.  The weapon obviously radiated sinister energy (how could it not, especially when it was held by that man?), and yet-

_"How about we call it-let's see...The Scythe of Belial? Nice ring to it, eh?"_

Simple, yet it fit the weapon perfectly. It was as if the weapon was the physical representation of the angel whose body no longer belonged in this realm. But even before Belial explicitly said so himself, Gran knew that the weapon was incomplete.

But how big of a fool would he be to trust Belial? Would Belial stay true to his word and make him the weapon if he brought the necessary materials? Should he even take the weapon in the first place?

_"A powerful weapon like that... Don't you want to grip its shaft in your hand?"_

Vulgar. Crude. Truly detestable.

So why was he reaching forth to grab his weapon?

Gran's eyes widen when Belial retreats the weapon back. The smirk on his face ignited something within Gran, and he so dearly wished at that moment he could reach forth and punch Belial instead.

Belial would only give him the weapon if he fetched him some materials? So be it. The sooner he could touch Belial's scythe, the better.

Wait.

What was he thinking?

But black soon enveloped his vision, and Gran found himself back in his room. He looked around, and there was no hint of the snake in sight. Gran went back to sleep, his mind surrendering to a different darkness this time.

 

* * *

 

It took some time, but he'd done it.

Gran set the necessary materials on the floor next to his bed. He fell back on his pillow, and sure enough, his vision was filled with white once more. Once again, he found himself face to face with a man that no longer existed.

 _"I wasn't expecting you to be such an obedient little pup. So open, so ready to receive, and all because you want what I have to give. That's what makes you such a nice snack."_

Gran set his lip in a hard line and said nothing. While he wouldn't ever dare to use that phrasing, it was as Belial said. Against all better judgment, he had followed Belial's directions to the T. And all for what?

Gran's voice was curt when he asked Belial for his long-awaited prize. 

_"Okay, okay. You don't have to rush me. Here, I'll manifest it now."_

Gran's heart thrummed in his chest as he watched Belial take the items he had gathered and lined them up in order. A breath caught in his throat as the angel took out the scythe and laid it next to the materials. Belial held his hands up. A white light tinged with purple surrounded the scythe, and the items were sucked into its splendor. 

_"Hmm... Guess that's it. Thanks for your help. Here, you take it. I was completely satisfied just putting the dumb thing together."_

Gran nearly lunged for the weapon that Belial tossed to him. He held the finished scythe close to him, hardly hearing Belial's voice over the beating of his own heart.

_"How does it feel? Does it excite you?"_

_"However, it's not enough."_

The disparaging expression on Belial's face matched Gran's own. Though it was clear that the weapon was powerful, it was as if something was being repressed inside it. The scythe held so much untapped potential that it seemed to be bursting with power it could not quite release. 

Gran had to set it free.

_"If you truly want what this weapon can offer, you'll come see me again."_

Once again, Gran awoke to the familiar wooden walls of the Grandcypher. He sat up, or at least, sat up as much as he could with some _thing_ on him. He took the scythe that lay on his lap and held it up. 

Belial hardly needed to offer him to temper the weapon for Gran to agree. He would have done so even if the fallen angel hadn't asked. He'd tempered several weapons before, and he would do so again now.

Gran would bring this scythe to completion. He would make sure of it.

 

* * *

 

As expected, Vyrn and Lyria were less than excited that their captain had accepted a weapon from a man as shady as Belial. He could hardly blame Vyrn for questioning if this was a good decision ( it wasn't ) or Lyria for asking if the weapon had any strange effects on him ( it didn't ). So Gran merely smiled, soothing his companions with some well-chosen words, before they made their way to Sierokarte. Gran handed the merchant his scythe, watching carefully as she inspected the weapon in her hands.

_“Hmm, I can't say what its true potential is without checking a little more... But I know that at the very least it's an overwhelmingly strong instrument."_

So Siero could sense the weapon's power as well... Ah, but that came to no surprise to Gran. Rather, Gran wished that they could get to tempering the weapon already and edge the weapon closer to perfection. 

There was only one answer Gran could give when Siero asked him if he was sure of what he was doing. She gave Gran a nod, telling him that she would contact him once the process was done. 

The next couple of days were surprisingly longer than Gran could have ever expected. He had done an odd job or two, making sure to stay within the area so that he would know as soon as possible when his scythe was done, but time seemed to drag on as he waited for Siero's word. 

But it was all worth it. Gran suppressed a sigh of relief as he was handed back his scythe, its glow now stronger than ever. He kept the weapon on hand on the way back, propping it at the corner of his room the moment he returned to the Grandcypher.

Gran was prepared for when he saw Belial again that night. He had to get to the bottom of this whole situation. There was no way that the angel of cunning was simply handing him his own weapon on his own accord. But trust Belial not to give him a straight answer. Gran should have seen it coming that Belial would lie to his face, but it was infuriating nonetheless.

No matter. There was nothing Belial could do to him now. Or rather, even if he was plotting something, Gran was confident that he and his crew could deal with it.

_"Which reminds me, Singularity, you still don't understand what I've given to you."_

Gran looked up at Belial in surprise. There was more to the Scythe of Belial? Gran was more than a little impressed. For someone that was his enemy, Belial sure was going all out in his so-called "gift" to him. 

_"There's greater potential waiting to be unlocked. So get out there and do just that."_

Gran pursed his lips. How much longer, he wondered, before this ridiculous deal was over with? It all had to be worth it in the end, right?

_"Remember, you gotta please me if you want the goods. Ta-ta, Singularity."_

Belial disappeared once again, leaving Gran alone with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Gran's eyes widened like the moon, a sound instinctively leaving him as he took in the sight of the Scythe of Belial. The scythe practically beamed with an otherworldly glow, yet looking at it was akin to staring at a void. Not even Vyrn and Lyria, initially so wary of the dark weapon, could contain their awe.

_"Gran, would you like to hold it?"_

Sierokarte's voice sounded distant as Gran reached forward, fingers enclosing around the snath. Gran took a deep breath. 

Lightning seemed to strike straight through his spine. His heartbeat danced in his fingertips as he brought the weapon closer to him. Gran hardly registered Lyria and Vyrn's questions as he continued to merely hold the weapon. After a couple of minutes, Gran lifted his head and grinned at his friends. 

The Scythe of Belial was finally complete.

 

* * *

 

Gran woke up in a cold sweat. His eyes turned to where he kept the scythe propped to the wall. He got up, walking towards the weapon and taking it into his hands.

_"Seems you've finally made my weapon your own."_

Gran doubted that he would see Belial again after that dream, not for a while at least. Gran picked up the weapon and walked back to his bed.

What was Belial plotting? From the way that he spoke, it almost sounded as if Belial was expecting something out of him... But what could that possibly be?

Gran frowned as he sat cross-legged on the sheets as he set the scythe in front of him. He traced a finger along the snath, over where the gold intertwined with the black. He gently went over the blade's underside, feeling the cool metal on his skin.

Whatever he was planning, it wasn't as if Gran hadn't benefited from it. There was absolutely no mistaking the power that emanated from the weapon. The Scythe of Belial was his to keep, now and forevermore.

_"It was deeply satisfying watching you get down and dirty to make it stronger."_

Gran shuddered as his finger lightly ran over the blade's point, its tip threatening to penetrate through his skin. Heat welled up within him, and Gran found his free hand roaming to the place between his legs. His breath hitched as he shuffled backwards to tug his pants down, outright gasping once he managed to free his erection from where it was trapped by his underwear.

Gran closed his eyes as his thumb swirled over his head, spreading what liquid was there to the rest of his cock. He groaned, his fingers curling around the base of his shaft, his other hand moving to clasp the scythe's snath once more. 

A haze filled his mind as he slowly worked himself up into a rhythm, his other hand moving to clutch at the feathers that adorned the scythe. In his mind's eye, he could clearly see the same plume on the back of a certain fallen angel, his black shirt held together by a single, flimsy button. Black hair, dark as night, framed the smirk etched on his face. 

A liar. A snake. A demon. Gran lifted the plume up to his face. Could Belial see him now, from wherever he had been left to rot?

_"I'm looking forward to just how much you'll exceed my expectations."_

"Gh-!"

Gran felt his form tense, hips jerking forward as his mind blanked. For a couple of moments, all he could see was the same white of the dreamscape he had just seen. He let go of the plume, sliding his hand behind him for support as he leaned back. Gran opened his eyes, absentmindedly wiping his hand at the side of his sheets. He glanced at the scythe.

His eyes raked over where the white stained the black of the dark weapon, a familiar laugh ringing in his ears.

What had he done?

 

 


End file.
